The Club Penguin Wiki Wall
The Clubb Phengin Weekee is a huge complex built by a penguin named "Saint Virrex" along the Highway 1 in Eastshield. It contains information about Club Penguin, and everyone can go there and write. Background The weekee was built by V-Rex in December 2006. Then some penguins started helping him out. Now there are penguins from all over Antarctica coming there to help. The Str00del Force used to vandalize and harm the wall, but it is less frequent nowadays. :See also: CPW: Day of Reckoning Interior A large pair of wrought-iron gates open up to the interior of the Weekee. The Weekee is full of rooms containing holograms. The walls are whiteboards treated with nanites, and anything written on them is rendered into normal speech. Anything written in a special way appears in the room. The floor is dark brown. Major Rooms *'Lobby'- the Lobby is the first room anyone sees when entering the Weekee. In the very center is an immense fountain, which is where major events going on in CP are written. Nearby are various pillars, the largest of which has a stone replica of the current CP Pin on top. The pin's location is on the column itself. To the far left of the fountain is a section where users write their announcements, and another pillar erected as a memorial to Saint Robbsi. *'Cattegoreez'- Cattegoreez are narrow hallways adorned with text and Leenkz, used to sort whiteboards by category (hence the name). Most every mainspace article can be found by walking through these corridors without the assistence of Leenkz. Users like Hat Pop love to go to the bottoms of whiteboards and create doorways or Leenkz to the whiteboards' respective Cattegoreez *'TEH UPLOAD R@@M'- this restricted area is only available to Registad Usaz and above. Upon entering the Weekee, Registad Usaz are given a special remote control which acts as a Leenk to teleport to the room. There, scanners can be utilized for users to add images that even Stowaways can put onto the whiteboards using Leenkz. *'Reedirecktz' - These sections of the Weekee contain pressure plates that activate a teleporting mechanism. If someone enters a Reedireckt, they will activate the mechanism and be teleported to a different section of the Weekee. Weekee Flag Weekee Features *'Leenkz'- Leenkz resemble large, blue rectangular metal doors. The name of the Leenk's destination (eg. User:TurtleShroom) is printed across the top. When touched, the door will open, revealing a green portal. Leenkz are used to access areas of the Weekee quickly. To create a Leenk, write the phrase and draw a square around it. If you try to link to a picture, though, the picture will apear in the room. *'UsaPajez'- Some Leenkz lead off to UsaPajez, which, at their most basic, are a room with blank whiteboards. All users, even stowaways, are given a parcel of land to be their Usapaje. All of the belongings of the Weekee's contributors are in their respective Usapaje. A contributor can fashion his or her UsaPaje to suit them. Expert architects like Sith Cub can expand these humble rooms into collosal mansions, but anyone can make their room larger and more ornate simply by writing about themselves and adding Templatez and images. Many prefer to put their Suppajes inside buildings instead of being personal Leenkz. In the case of TSP, however, there is a palace which contains all of his stuff, and a garden for simple Templatez. The refrigerators of any UsaPaje are often raided by the Str00del Force. Usapajez are often vandalized. *'Prajectz'- sacred policies, propsitions, and anything of any importance to the Weekee. Anyone can create these. These are filled with strange holographic sparkles, and the whiteboards glow, to indicate their importance. To write a Project, put a large purple sign above the door. *'Templatez'- Templatez (one templatez many templatez) are generated out of special copy machines placed around the Weekee. To build a template, put a large orange sign above the door. To make that template appear in another room, circle it's name with your marker. *'Usaboxenz'- Usaboxens are decorative statues and figurines which can be placed in a usarz's Usapaje. They are normally common items like flagpoles with a flag bearing a fictional nation (like Ireland, since every sane creature knows there isn't an ireland!), for instance. They can also be crosses, signs, bulliten boards, billboards, and may other odd things, even abstract sculptures. A Usaboxen is actually just a template used in Uzapajez. *'The Archives'- Archives are nooms found underground. They are lit by flickering neon lights, and their whitebards are cracked and yellowed. The speakers play lots of static, and it can be hard to hear at times. They are only used to hold uotdated information for historians. Weekee Items *'Editing Equipment' - At the entrance to the Weekee, there are large boxes containing tons of whiteboard markers and erasers. These can be used by any Weekee contributor, even stowaways, as long as they put them back upon exit. **'Usa Remotez' - These remotes are part of the necessary editing kit. They contain several buttons that are used to manipulate the holograms. For registered users, there are three buttons: the Historee Button, the Moove button, and the Wachlizt (pronounced watch-list) button. The Historee button allows a user to access recordings of the previous users that came and scribbled on the whiteboard, captured via cameras that are installed above every section of the Weekee. The Moove button allows the user to teleport the room to a different location in the Weekee, leaving behind a Reedireckt in its place. The Wachlizt button allows users to have constant access to the camera feed of a particular page (usually one that said user likes). Sisops are allowed two more buttons, the Deeleet button and the Proteckshun button. The Deeleet button causes the room to collapse, leaving no sign it was ever there (this button is used on spam whiteboards and whiteboards that shouldn't be there). The Proteckshun button causes a keyhole to appear in the whiteboard. The sysop can then insert his/her Hallowed Key (see below) in that notch and protect the board from vandalism. **'Silver markers' - given to Rejistad Usaz, these special markers do not dry up in Uza-only rooms. They are also electrically conductivee, and can be used for Parrzer Funkshuns. *'Showt Bockz' - Showt Bockzes are little console carried by all registered users (sorry, Stowaways) that are used to chat and interact with other users all around the Weekee. Simply type using the virtual keyboard on the screen and transmit your message to the chat. Banned users are not allowed to utilize the Showt Bockzes. The Showt Bockzes are used so much that many users rate the activeness of the day by the activity on the chat instead of the activity on the recent changes. *'Hallowed Keys'- given only to sysops and bureacrats, these powerful, solid platinum keys can be stabbed into a whoteboard to activate a feature called "Proteckshun". Turning the key one notch sprays a special chemical into the air and makes it Usa-only, causing stowaway's markers to dry up while in that room. Turning it two notches sprays another chemical into the air that drys up all markers, and paint must be used. Hallowed Keys can also set an expiration date for the protection, at which time the pumps will stop spraying. *'Paint - special paint is given to all sisops, enabling them to edit sisop-only pages (where markers dry up) *'Parrzer Funkshuns' - These color coded silicon chips are used frequently in the making of complex templatez. Each funkshun is labeled with its name (e.g., #if, #expr, #time, #switch) and has a summary of what it does welded in extremely small letters below the label. For these to function correctly, attach them to a section of wikicode and use the silver marker (a special conductive dry erase marker) to connect them to their corresponding input and output texts. To activate the parrzer funkshun, tap it with the ORANGE marker. If set up correctly, the parzer funkshun will glow, digitize the input and output text into binary, and absorb it. It will then whir softly, indicating that it is ready to function in the template. These chips are rare, and only a few usaz like Explorer have ever collected them and learned how to use them. *'Bantron'- accessible only to sisops, a Bantron is a large, manually operated machine loaded with switches and knobs. The end result of this item has a large Deletion Crystal shoot out and delete anyone it's pointed at. **'Deletion Rod'- as opposed to the behemoth Bantron, is a portable staff that performs the exact same function. Only one was ever made, given to TurtleShroom (penguin). The powerful item has a Deletion Crystal embedded in it. Uniform When in the Weekee, various ranked users are required by law to wear certain items at all times in addition to whatever they come in as. If they are to ever take them off, they will be instantly teleported back to the entrance and can not enter agin until they put the item on. Fortunately, there is no dress code to get in, so folks come as they are and put the items on at the gates. *'Stowaways' wear a peice of paper attached to a yarn necklace at all times. On this paper is a number string, which, interestingly, is the same number used by shapeshifters to assume a character's identity and voice. *'Registad Usaz' wear a white button with a large purple U on it. *'Sysops' wear a brazen nametag that says "SYSOP" on it. *'Beuroucrats'( a kind of high-level sisop) wear special blue hats. *'Webmasters' or other forms of de facto ruling elite wear sashes and crowns. The higher the rank, the fancier the crown. The highest current rank, the one held by Barkjon, utilizes a mighty four-tiered crown and a blazing yellow sash. The other Co-Webmaster wears a three-tiered crown and a purple sash, while the Tertiary Authority merely wears a sash. *'Turtlenators', TSP's minions, are given a patch ofTurtleShroom (penguin)'s flag to sew onto their clothing, should they desire, as well as a pin that says "I ♥ TSP". ** Explorer wears an "I ♥ TSP" sticker on his propellor hat instead of the usual Turtlenator clothing. *'Anti-Turtlenators', TSP's sworn enemies, are required to post [[w:c:clubpenguin:Template:Turtlehaters|a large, extremely noticable, and rather comedic billboard on turtle soup]] coupled with a flag stating "THE TURTLE HAS NO RIGHT TO RULE" on a tall flagpole in plain sight on their UsaPaje. *'Lite Siders' and Nue Starters, both reform groups, wear a white bracelet and a white tie. *'The Banned' are required to wear black robes when on Weekee premesis and are forbidden to write or touch the walls, just look. Inhabitants or notable visitors *Saint Virrex is the Weekee's founder and lives in a house built behind the walls *Hat Pop rose to a high position of power on the site. *TurtleShroom (penguin) once ruled this Weekee. He now sits in his palace, alone and often sad. *Vengoth is the sercurity guard, only in the morning. *Mefool is the security guard the rest of the day. But he gets tricked. **Alxeedoo1010 is one of his friends. **Galactic Empire12 is another, though he spends most of his time in the Antarctic Peninsula *Wompus78, who ceased visiting the wall on 23rd July 2009 due to it being run by not a dictatorship, but a tyranny. ---- If you have visited the wall, place your name and the date of visit. *Diana110 visited the wall on December 13 2008 *Diana112 visited the wall on December 14 2008 *Bezul_Mostafique visited the wall on December 15 2008 *Diana110 visited the wall on January 4, 2009. *Explorer visited the wall on January 11, 2009. *King Candy visited the wall on February 12, 2009. *Tails6000 visited the wall on February 15, 2009. *Alex12345a visited the wall on February 18, 2009. *Diana144 visited the wall on March 13, 2009. *Leopard visisted the wall on March 18, 2009. *TurtleShroom (penguin) has visited the wall since January 2007. *Joeyaa tried to renovate the wall from decay on July 7, 2009 *Kur Rising visited the wall on July 11, 2009. *Randall vandalized the wall on July 19, 2009. *Willy the Penguin visited the wall on August 7, 2009. *Yorkay Porkay visited the wall on August 27, 2009. Employees It takes a lot of creatures to maintain the Weekee. Here are just some of the creatures who make their living via the Weekee. Liftime These loyal employees live in or near the Weekee and give their all, day in and day out, for the database. *The offical Governance MetroCERN of the Weekee, named Jimmy Welsh, lives in a small Usapaje on the outskirts of the wall, the page itself being an Enclosure. **The MetroCERN, in turn, administers two Megabishops, Jimbo and Angelo Wik. Angelo lives near the gates and maintains server traffic, while Jimbo lives in an obscure Usapaje (also an Enclosure) and monitors all history with the help of many Uberfuzzies. ***There is also Danny, the local Screenhog cardinal, and Catherine, a Megabishop penguin who has the deletion rod handy incase. *Uberfuzzies are in abundance throughout the facility, floating through the Archives and eating unwanted pages, histories, and overall spam. Uberfuzzies also control the FuzzyRegex. Ceratin words and phrases (like "walrus were here" but in proper grammar) triggers the FuzzyRegex, which summons and Uberfuzzy to eat the edit and prevent it from existing. They also perform maitinence and keep wires and core structures from coming unplugged. For Hire When certain jobs need doing, TSP can ring up various characters to assist him. *Daniel Specter occasionally appears to fight phantom vandals (mostly Str00dels), but it is Daniel's father, Josh Spect of the "Poltergeistsmashers" company, who is actually hired to exterminate ghosts. Poor Josh is clumsy, loves desserts, and loves to ramble about paranormal trivia, making him easily distracted. Ghost exterminating actually costs, depending on the ghoul, anywhere from tens of thousands to six digit figures, but Josh breaks so many items when trying to hunt ghosts that his salary ends up in the 8,000 to 0 SithCubPoints range. **TSP personally prefers for Daniel Specter to come, but he isn't for hire, he just shows up. *Occasionally, health inspectors are required to scan the walls for safety hazards. These penguins are not truly hired, but they are annoying employees none the less. If he could, TurtleShroom (penguin) would have them thrown out and banned. *Turner Follins, one of Daniel's two best friends, is available for hire when critical errors occur and the Uberfuzzies need help. As a Governance Cardinal, he is very good at his job and helps frequently, particularly after a Walrus Crime Ring raid. ---- Trivia * The entire whiteboard is actually built on an unstable geological fault line. Thus, the entire weekee often has earthquakes, some of which have nearly destroyed the entire complex. The strongest of these earthquakes are referred to as "Crysees", and so far, there have only been seven of them. * Lotus Flowers originated here, and are still in abundance today. *The wall is protected by a powerful invisble fence that requires opening to get in. External Links * Club Penguin Wiki, Real World Category:Rooms Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Places Category:countries